Part Of Me
by Bluebaby555
Summary: She wouldn't lose him. T/C romance and smut.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Her scent filled his senses completely. He could track her down anywhere. She had become a part of him. He couldn't stay away even if he wanted to. They had both agreed to part ways after graduation but Caroline belonged to Tyler and he belonged to her and he was going to make damn sure she knew that. The whole mutual pact to keep their distance from one another changed for Tyler the minute she backed away from their hug and walked away. It wasn't going to happen.

Sweat, pheromones, heavy perfume, and alcohol wafted by Tyler as a small group of girls trying way to hard to look sexy walked by making it painfully clear they were checking him out. He didn't even bother to spare them a glance and heard muffled scoffs and insults as they headed in the direction of the bar.

_"Whatever."_

_"A guy that fine is probably gay anyway."_

The DJ blended the slow track into a new faster one. The beat was pulsing and the dance floor heated up. A drunken couple stumbled out of his line of vision to reveal Caroline in a short royal blue strapless dress that hugged every single one of her curves with perfection. It was like a second skin. The sky high black stilettos she wore only made her already long legs appear even longer and more alluring. Her wavy blonde hair tumbled down carelessly around her shoulders. Tyler's eyes grew even darker as he watched her body move freely. Her laugh rang in his ears as she danced with Elena and Bonnie not caring or worrying that high school was in the past and a new chapter in her immortal life was beginning. She was letting loose, having fun, and enjoying herself for once.

A predatory growl rumbled through Tyler as he watched some random guy approach her from behind and begin to attempt to put the moves on her. Bonnie and Elena rolled their eyes and smiled at each other. Caroline let out a sigh and turned to tell the guy to back off but she froze mid turn and her smoky blue eyes locked with his. Everything going on in the club seemed to pause for them as they stared each other down. A triumphant little smirk quirked at the corner of Tyler's mouth as he watched her begin to walk towards him leaving the other guy completely hanging.

He felt his body begin to react potently as soon as she was a few feet away but he kept himself in check. The look on her beautiful porcelain flawless face was a mixture of anger, frustration, and annoyance.

"We had an agreement." She said folding her arms across her chest.

Tyler took one step forward and was right in her personal space. He lowered his head and spoke in a husky and sure voice. "You know as well as I do that that _agreement _was complete bullshit as soon as we made it."

Caroline could feel the heat radiating off of his body and his amazing musky scent was enveloping her and clouding her mind. Before she even had a chance to say anything he grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips against hers. Her hands went to his chest to push him away but instead she balled her fists up into the fabric of his shirt. God, she tasted fucking incredible. It had only been a little over 24 hours since they last saw each other and he couldn't get enough of her. He needed all of her right then and there and she must have known this and felt the same way because he felt her shoving him backwards a little stronger and faster than she would usually show while around humans.

A rush of cool night air hit Tyler and it took his head which, was swimming, a moment to realize that they were now outside in the alley behind the club.

"We shouldn't be doing this. We can't be doing this." Caroline whispered against his lips.

"Why not?" Tyler asked putting his hands on her face and drawing her back slightly so he could look at her, his gaze intense and unflinching.

Caroline lowered her eyes and Tyler felt a few tears slip from her eyes and wet his palms. "You're going to age, Tyler. You're going to get older and I'm stuck like this forever. We can't be together." Her voice fell to a barely audible whisper. "I can't deal with losing you."

Tyler lifted her face and made her look at him. "You will never lose me." He said with a gentle force in his voice. "It's impossible. You are part of me and I am part of you. We can't lose each other. We can't, Caroline." He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and leaned his forehead against hers. "We can't. We won't."

Caroline kissed him again this time soft and deep. His hands slid down to her waist and he sucked on her lower lip and gently nudged her lips apart with his tongue. They kissed like that until Tyler was forced to pull back for air.

She kissed him again this time harder and more urgent. Tyler spun them around, her back hitting the brick wall and he groaned loudly when she moaned into his mouth. She could feel his erection pressing against her and she snaked her arms up around his neck. She nipped at his earlobe causing him to shudder against her. He made short work of removing his pants and boxers from the equation and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. A low growl ripped through his throat when she ground against him. Screw foreplay there would be time for that later, right now he needed her all of her. His hands found their way under her short dress and he slid down her panties as she licked and bit as his jaw and his lips. He positioned himself at her entrance and swore under his breath at how wet she was. Without any hesitation he pushed himself into her fully, loving the way her legs squeezed tighter around his waist. He began moving in and out of her fast and rough, relishing ever moan and sigh that escaped her. He had to show her how much he needed her. She let out the most incredible little noises and he was absolutely sure he had never heard anything sexier in his entire existence. She grew tight around him and he knew she was at her tipping point. He pounded into her a few more times before finally losing himself in her wet heat. They came simultaneously and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She may have been a vampire but Caroline was more than glad that Tyler was pressed against her holding her body up because she was sure if he wasn't she would have dropped to the ground.

Tyler placed a trail of lingering kisses up her neck before stopping at her lips. "Face it Forbes, you're stuck with me." He smirked and a stunning smile lit up her gorgeous face.

**THE END**


End file.
